For subscription-based services, a key driver for retaining subscribers and enhancing user activities is ensuring that the subscribed services are actually being used to a desired extent. For example, a subscriber of a service is not likely to consider subscription costs to be worthwhile if it becomes apparent to the subscriber that he or she has not been actually using the service to a sufficient extent. Alternatively, a subscriber may remain loyal to the service provider, or become even more actively involved in the subscription activities, if the subscriber is satisfied with the amount of actual use.
In the context of apparel subscription applications, in particular, users may be unaware of how many different items of clothing they are entitled to rent (e.g., have “closeted” at any given time). Similarly, they may not realize what types of clothing or other articles they could be renting or closeting to get the most value possible out of their apparel subscription. In addition, users may be unaware of promotions, rewards, and other incentives that they might be entitled to for various combinations of closeted clothing and other articles.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings described above. This background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.